Lonely Hearts
by UsakoKou
Summary: A tragedy strikes when two hearts find each other only to have one tragically break away.
1. Default Chapter

Okay, I know I already wrote a rape fic, but I found this one in my notebook. I totally even   
forgot I had written it. Though this one has an arc that I'm sure is quite enjoyable. The   
arc even surprised me when I was reading it. SO I figured this was definitely one I would  
have to finish.   
  
This is an alternate reality fic, there is no Tuxedo Kamen and SailorMoon. There is a   
case where I used the English translation of the name cause the subs I saw no longer  
had this person. And that's Ms. H so I figured I'd keep it with that so no sue me ^_^.  
  
*****************************  
* Lonely Hearts *  
* by Renata *  
*****************************  
  
***************  
* Chapter 1 *  
***************  
  
  
The girl couldn't believe she was actually walking alone down the street. So many  
times in the past three years she even stopped herself from even leaving her   
apartment. As soon as she'd step out she would see *THAT* face.  
  
The girl could still see his eyes, they were the greenest she had ever seen.   
Though she remembers little about him, the eyes are always appearing to her.   
All her friends now were wearing his eyes. All she could hope for was that they   
would soon disappear.  
  
As she walked down the street she could hear footsteps behind her. She   
quickened her pace hoping that they would soon fade. But she was wrong,   
they quickened with her. In a moment of panic she took to a jog, her sloppy  
ponytail whipping around behind her.  
  
"Hey Usagi, wait up!" Usagi recognized the voice and came to a halt. Usagi   
turned to find a woman with short red hair, running up to meet her, and arm   
waving in the air.  
  
Usagi's face changed from scared to happiness, though her eyes still conveyed  
her true emotions. "Hey Naru! Lone time no see!"  
  
The two friends hugged, slipping back into their old routine, though Naru obviously   
had more gossip to share then Usagi.  
  
They walked down the street to the old arcade, which Motoki had turned into a  
small coffee shop to draw an adult crowd.  
  
"So Usagi...what have you been up to in the last four years?"  
  
Usagi's hand instinctively fell to her flat stomach. "Not much, I pretty much   
from home for a company that works with graphic related items on the web."  
  
"That is so cool Usagi, you always were creative." Naru smiled brightly. "I'm a   
teacher at Juuban can you believe it? All the time I couldn't wait to get out of   
school and now I'm teaching!"  
  
"You always did say you wouldn't mind teaching the class though I remember   
when you were saying how you could teach it better then allot of the actual   
teachers."  
  
"It is so much fun! I never knew how hard it was for Ms.H** till after I was   
working along beside her for my student teaching."  
  
The two girls giggled remembering the things they used to put her through.  
  
"So how did things work out with Umino?"  
  
"Well we got married two years ago. We sent you and invitation didn't you  
get it?"  
  
"I don't think so, or I would have been there."  
  
"I know you would have Usagi." Naru looked at her watch. "Oh, I'm sorry   
Usagi, I have to get going. We should get together sometime." Naru   
quickly wrote her phone number on a napkin then slid it across the table.   
"Perhaps you can have dinner with me and Umino sometime."  
  
"Definitely." Usagi and Naru hugged once again. "See you later Naru."   
Usagi sat back down at their booth to finish her small cup of coffee. Glancing   
around Usagi saw Motoki standing behind the counter. Before standing to   
say hello Usagi looked out the window only to see someone she hadn't seeing   
since she was in highschool. A smile crept on her face as she saw him walk   
toward the cafe. In a moment of amusement Usagi looked at her watch. "Right   
on time, this is so weird, for years and he's still here at 4:30 sharp."  
  
Usagi remembered having the biggest crush on Mamoru, even though all he ever  
did was pick on her. She always wished she had the guts to 'tell him she liked   
him but was always afraid he would just laugh at her. That wasn't the only thing   
that stopped her, for whenever she had the guts to approach him he would always   
bring up Rei. Rei was whom he was always interested in...not her. It had been   
almost four years since she had last seen him. The only thing she noticed so far   
was he was still as gorgeous as he used to be, just older.  
  
Suddenly she saw that mans' eyes on Mamoru and a chill ran down her spine.   
Gathering her things she quickly made her way toward the door.  
  
"Usagi?" Her eyes still filled with sadness as she heard his voice, though she was  
determined. This time she didn't turn to the one who called her. "You are Usagi right?"  
  
A hand held Usagi's hand lightly only to have Usagi quickly pull it back "DON'T!!"  
  
Usagi wrapped her arms protectively around herself. When she started to shake a   
protective arm wrapped around her shoulders.  
  
Usagi felt warm and protected in the strange embrace. Slowly Usagi allowed her   
body to relax. Looking up, her gaze was caught in the most gorgeous blue eyes.  
  
"I didn't mean to scare you Usagi." Mamoru smiled making Usagi drop her arms.  
  
"Oh it wasn't you Mamoru. I'm sorry." Mamoru released Usagi from his embrace   
making her suddenly felt cold and alone.  
  
"Why are you jumpy anyway Odango-Atama?"  
  
Usagi could only laugh hearing the name he used to call her for the first time in years.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing, it has just been so long since I was called that..."  
  
"Well, will it make you feel better if I told you I never stopped calling you that?"   
Usagi's cheeks turned a light shade of pink at the thought that Mamoru actually   
talked about her. "But I see I can't call you that anymore." Mamoru gestured toward  
her more traditional hairstyle. "Why'd you stop wearing it anyway?"  
  
Usagi's eyes slowly began to tear up.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Hey look at this hairstyle Shin...makes her look so innocent." The man with green   
eyes ran his hand down Usagi's face, while another man held his hand over Usagi's  
screaming mouth.  
  
"I agree...and you know how much I like innocent." The man tightened his grip while   
the green-eyed man ripped Usagi's skirt.  
  
"So lets have some fun with her." The man moved his cold hands up her body ripping   
her shirt off.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"Hello? You in there?" Mamoru's face was filled with concern and confusion.  
  
"Huh? Wha?" Usagi's eyes filled with pain as she remembered why she removed her buns.  
  
"Usagi? Are you okay?" When Usagi didn't answer he wrapped his arms around her.   
"Why don't you tell me where you live, and I'll walk you home."  
  
***************  
* Chapter 2 *  
***************  
  
Mamoru opened the door to Usagi's apartment to see a room off to the side with children's  
toys. Glancing at her walls he saw pictures of her and two children, one boy and one girl,   
appearing to be close in age. Mamoru was snapped to attention when Usagi walked past   
him into her apartment.  
  
"Thank you Mamoru."  
  
Mamoru walked with Usagi into her kitchen. Usagi offered him a drink, which he so   
graciously accepted. There wasn't a word spoken between them as they sipped their   
drinks.  
  
"You know Mamoru..." Mamoru looked up over the rim of his mug across the table.   
"You are the first of my old friends to visit my apartment."  
  
"Really? Not even Rei and the girls?" Usagi's eyes almost teared up when he   
mentioned Rei's name. Surely he and her were and item now.  
  
"I haven't even seen any of them since we all graduated...I figured you would know that."  
  
"What are you talking about? Why not? You girls were like sisters. What happened?"  
  
"We all went out separate ways, we no longer had time for each other."  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"No reason to apologize Mamoru. I really wouldn't have it any other way...they are  
following and accomplishing their dreams. I saw on television that Minako has even  
won a few awards for her acting."  
  
Mamoru watched as Usagi's eyes filled with sadness. "And what about you?"  
  
"Wha? What about me?"  
  
"Are you doing what you always wanted to do?"  
  
"Well I work for and online graphics company."  
  
"You never answered my question."  
  
Usagi gave a sigh of disappointment wishing Mamoru hadn't picked up on that.   
"I didn't?"  
  
"Don't try and play mind games with me Usagi, they won't work."  
  
"Well, you know I wanted to be a fashion designer right? If I'm working at home   
for and online Graphics Company, do you think I'm doing what I wanted?"  
  
"Then tell me one thing that stopped you from achieving your goal." Mamoru   
lifted his glass to his lips waiting for her reply  
  
"It's rather hard to describe."  
  
"Does it have anything to do with you children?"  
  
Spitting some drink across the table, Usagi looked wide-eyed. "How?"  
  
"First off, I saw the room with all the children's toys, second I saw the pictures   
of you with them around the room."  
  
"You really are observant aren't you?"  
  
"I have to be...are you still with the father?"  
  
"No...I don't think he knows about the twins..."  
  
"You can't just not tell him Usagi...everyone deserves to know they are a parent."  
  
"Mamoru, you don't understand..."  
  
"Then explain it to me so I will understand." Mamoru stood pulling her into his   
arms. "You can tell me anything..."  
  
Without a word Usagi led him into the livingroom motioning for him to sit down on   
the couch.  
  
Taking a seat beside Mamoru, Usagi took his hand in hers. With tears in her eyes   
she began her heart-wrenching story.  
  
Mamoru sat in shock as Usagi told him of the rape. Never did he expect something  
that horrible happened to his Usa-ko.  
  
"Don't hate me Mamoru!" Usagi cried into his shoulder.  
  
"Hate you? Why would I hate you?"  
  
"Cause I'm dirty and stained with things that will never be removed."  
  
"Oh Usagi! Mamoru tenderly kissed her forehead. "I could never hate you...you are   
as beautiful to me now as you were four years ago."  
  
"Beautiful?" All that ran through her head was, 'What about Rei?'  
  
"Usagi, I have always thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.   
And now you are even more beautiful." Mamoru brushed a loose strand of hair   
behind her ear.  
  
Usagi could only blush as she heard his words. All this time hoping Mamoru would   
be the one to help her through this, and it was finally happening. "Why Mamoru?   
Why even now do you find me so beautiful?"  
  
"Because of your strength and your courage." Though she hoped it was something   
more, Usagi was happy with his answer.  
  
"So what are their names?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your children of course."  
  
"Oh, well the girls is Chibi-Usa and the boy is Endy."  
  
"Those names suit them." Mamoru smiled. "How old are they?"  
  
"They will be three in a few months."  
  
"That's good, I hope I get to meet them someday."  
  
"I wish you could to, they are at my mothers for the weekend."  
  
Mamoru smiled as he stood motioning toward the door. "I'm sorry but I really must   
be going. Could we do this again sometime, maybe over dinner?"  
  
"Sure! Maybe tomorrow?" Usagi opened the door to let him out.  
  
"Tomorrow it is, I'll be here at 7 to pick you up."  
  
"Where you gonna take me?"  
  
"That's a surprise." Usagi laughed before rising on her tip toes to kiss him gently on the lips.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Usagi watched as Mamoru got onto the elevator before closing   
the door. Leaning against it she thought back over the days events. As she was about   
to walk away there was a knock on the door. Hoping it was Mamoru she quickly opened   
the door.  
  
There standing on the other side was a tall man with long black hair pulled loosely into a   
ponytail. When she saw his piercing green eyes she knew exactly who it was and tried   
to shut the door. The mans hand stopped the door from closing as he pushed his way in.  
  
"Hey baby, did you miss me?"  
  
"Get the hell out of my apartment!"  
  
"I can't do that!"  
  
"Yes you can, it's easy, just put one foot in front of the other." The man raised his hand   
slapping her across the face.  
  
"I can't leave, you have something that belongs to me."  
  
"I don't have ANYTHING that belongs to YOU!" Usagi hoped Mamoru would find some   
reason to come back up to the apartment and save her from her attacker.  
  
"Oh but you do, those children are mine."  
  
Usagi looked at the pictures of her children then back at the intruder. "They will NEVER   
be yours!"  
  
Usagi bolted past him and to the elevator. She repeatedly hit the down arrow, but the   
elevator just never came. As quickly as she could she ran to the stairs making her way   
down the many flights of stairs, the man still behind her.  
  
Usagi quickly ran out of the building into the crowded street. Her mind screamed for   
salvation that never came.  
  
The man grabbed hold of her had pulling her into a dark ally. "You know, I knew you   
were special, I just knew something would come of our affair, And you gave me children."   
He went to kiss her only to have her spit in his face.  
  
"Get away from me!"  
  
"Sorry babe, I can't do that. It's just a shame you won't see your kids again."  
  
Before Usagi could say anything she heard a shot. Usagi hoped it wasn't her, but she   
knew she was wrong when she lifted a bloody hand into her blurry vision.  
  
"You should have reported it sweetheart..."  
  
Sliding down the wall all Usagi could do was think of the things she never got to say to   
Mamoru.  
  
"Ma..mor..ru..." Usagi's eyes slowly went back, the only thing she could see were the   
mans terrifying green eyes. *"Protect them...Protect...my babies..."*  
  
Usagi's body fell limp her last words and thought of her children and the man she had loved.  
  
***************  
* Chapter 3 *  
***************  
  
Mamoru fell to his knees clutching his heart. For some reason it felt like a part of him   
had died. He couldn't explain it, but he remembered when something similar had happened   
a few years back.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Mamoru felt like he was being torn apart. "What is going on?"  
  
When the pain subsided he was filled with the feeling of violation. All Mamoru could do   
when it was finally over was shower. The sweat and anguish having taken him over.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"Sir are you all right?"  
  
Mamoru was startled when the pain suddenly subsided.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, thank you."  
  
"Maybe you should go to the hospital, get checked out. I could have sworn you were  
having a heart attack."  
  
"That's okay, I'm fine, thanks for your concern."  
  
"No problem, but I still believe you should get it checked out."  
  
"Believe me sir, if it happens again I will." As he was about to walk away his beeper  
began to go off. Looking at the numbers he saw 9-1-1 flashing back at him.   
Quickly as he could he pulled out his PHS turning it on, opening it up he quickly   
dial a number. "Yeah what is it?"  
  
**"There has been a shooting near the apartment complex in Shinjuku at Yamato   
heights. The Captain told me to assign you!"**  
  
"Thank you I'm on my way." As quick as he could Mamoru ran to his car near the   
cafe putting a red light on his car roof and sped off in the direction of Shinjuku.  
  
Finally arriving on the scene Mamoru saw Usagi's building on the opposite side of the   
street. After he was done he thought he might stop up to see her again.  
  
"Detective Chiba!" A young man in a Police uniform came running over to greet him as   
he slipped his badge onto his pocket.  
  
"What's the report Mido?"  
  
"One woman shot and killed. The woman took a single gunshot wound to the chest."  
  
"Thank you." Mamoru walked over to the alley seeing the body covered by a sheet and   
a gun at her side. Slipping on a pair of rubber gloves he stepped under the police tape   
and walked into the scene. "I take it this is the gun that killed the woman?"  
  
"Yes Detective we already have the print lap waiting for it to arrive." Mamoru placed the   
gun into a zip lock bag handing it to the officer behind him. "You know where its' going..."   
Mamoru looked down at the body and the traces of blood on the wall behind her.   
"Who's the girl?"  
  
"We're not sure, she wasn't carrying any ID."  
  
Removing the sheet from the woman's head, Mamoru jumped back when he saw who  
was beneath it.  
  
"You know her detective?"  
  
"Y-yes I do...her name is Tsukino, Usagi, she's 23 years old."  
  
"Thanks, we'll put it on the report, You wouldn't happen to know her next of kin   
would you?"  
  
"Yes, Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino."  
  
"Thanks detective, we'll have and officer sent to their residence and let them know..."  
  
No longer caring what the cop was saying Mamoru knelt down running his gloved   
fingers along her pale face. "Usagi...who did this to you...?" Looking at the other   
cop, Mamoru tried to stop the tears. "Were there any witnesses?"  
  
"One but he doesn't seem to know much, he was in the store across the street, he   
saw a man pull her in, that's all he saw. The description seems to be tough, since   
he was already in the alleyway. All we got is he has long black hair. When he  
heard the gunshot he quickly called us."  
  
"Thank you officer. I'm gonna go take a look at her apartment..."  
  
"Detective...where's her apartment?"  
  
"That building." Mamoru pointed to the tall building across the street.   
"Apartment 612B"  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
Mamoru quickly left the scene running across the street to Usagi's building. Unable   
to wait for the slower then death elevator Mamoru took his chances with the stairs.   
Needless to say he was winded when he got to the 6th floor. When he got to her   
apartment he found her door open and badly damaged.  
  
Walking into the room Mamoru's eyes teared up to think he was there less then and   
hour or so and it still happened. Walking into her bedroom he looked at her bookshelf   
finding a few of her diaries placed neatly in the corner. Pulling them off the shelf he   
opened it up and casually began to read.  
  
**Diary Entry #1**  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Well it was another incredibly boring day of school...I feel asleep during Biology. Of   
course I was so happy when I was able to go to the arcade. Why? Of course it'ss   
cause I got to see HIM! You know that guy I was telling you about...Mamoru... though   
he picked on me constantly I can't ever get him out of my head!!  
  
There is just one problem though. Mamoru is like totally into Rei. Whenever I have the   
guts to actually go over and talk to him it's always 'How's Rei?' 'What's Rei up to?' or   
'Have you seen Rei?' What does Rei have that I don't have? I'm cute, I'm pretty...right?  
  
Of course today was one of them days...besides calling me Odango-Atama he went   
on and on about Rei and how they have been going to karate together. Like I care   
right? I mean Rei is like a sister, but I can only take so much of my crush gushing   
about her.  
  
Well I guess I have complained enough, talk to you tomorrow.  
  
In love with Mamoru,  
Usagi  
  
**End of entry**  
  
Mamoru held the diary at a distance after reading the first entry. Never did he suspect   
that Usagi had liked him that. He had always used Rei as a ruse just to talk to her.   
If he had known that she was really into him he would have made his move. Tears fell  
from his eyes as she slowly put the 3 diaries into his coat. This was definitely   
something he would have to bring home and read later.   
  
Though he mainly did it hoping that she would describe her attacker he now had a   
personal interest in her thoughts. With all luck Usagi wasn't looking down on him  
cursing him out for what he was going to do.  
  
"Detective?" Mamoru stood up suddenly as a handful of cops came into the room.   
"We would like to dust for some prints."  
  
"Okay officer the room is yours I'm done here. If you find any important papers get   
them to me right away, I'm going to go and   
talk to a few people."  
  
"Okay detective, have your PHS on so we can contact you."  
  
"I do thank you." With that Mamoru left the apartment whipping the quick tears from   
his eyes. Before he did anything else he had to talk to HER first. Taking his badge   
off he ran out of the building to his car. Putting the light back under his seat he pulled  
away from the curb and raced across the city.  
  
******************  
Well that's all I got for now, stay tuned for the next installment of chapters ^_^. What   
do you think? Review please!! or E-mail me at Aya_Chan_Fujimiya@hotmail.com  
  
  



	2. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
This just wasn't possible! After three years he had finally found her again, only to loose her. Mamoru drove as quickly as he could fighting back the tears that threatened to hinder his driving.  
  
Pulling his car in at the police station, Mamoru leaned into this seat taking a moment to compose himself. Because if he showed his emotions too much, he could get removed from the case. That was something he didn't want. Mamoru would find Usagi's killer, if it was the last thing he did.  
  
Feeling ready to face the crowd Mamoru got out of his car and made his way into the precinct with only one destination in mind.  
  
Mamoru glanced at the sign on the door 'Capt. Hino' staring back at him in bright white letters. Knocking he waited for the response from the other side before going in.  
  
"Mamoru!" The woman behind the desk stood, her long raven hair falling around her shoulders. "What a pleasant surprise."  
  
"Not so pleasant Rei." Mamoru walked completely into the room shutting the door behind him. "You know the case you assigned me to?"  
  
"Yeah the shooting over in Shinjuku. What about it?" Rei sat back down resting her elbows on the desk.  
  
"I thought you should hear it from me, but there was a single death in the incident..."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, unfortunatly that comes with the territory." Rei interrupted.  
  
"I wasn't finished!" Mamoru snapped. With a shake of his head he looked back at Rei. "I'm sorry. The Vic is someone I'm sure you'll recognize. It was Usagi."  
  
Rei stood her chair falling from the force. "USAGI!?" Rei turned away when tears started to form in her eyes. "No, you're mistaken, it isn't Usagi."  
  
"It's her Rei, I'm the one that made the ID."  
  
"But." Rei was thankful that there was a desk between her and Mamoru, because it made it a lot easier to hide her tears as she bent over to pick up her chair. Even though it had been three years since she last spoke to Usagi she still loved her like a sister.  
  
"Tell me Rei, what do you know about Usagi now? Did she say anything to you before you deserted her three years ago?" Mamoru didn't want to sound accusing but the anger in him was now beginning to rise.  
  
"Desert her?! Wait a minute how did you know we haven't talked in that long?" Rei turned around in confusion.  
  
"Because she told me Rei! She said neither you nor the others talked to her in three years." Mamoru waved a hand in anger. "All five of you were such great friends, you hardly ever saw one of you without the other four. What happened to you guys?"  
  
"Usagi started backing off. Closing up." Rei sat back down expecting him to sit, but when he didn't she continued. "It startled all of us, one minute she was the old Usagi the next she would stop hanging out with us and wouldn't take our calls. When she was around she would never talk."  
  
"Did you ever think to ask her what was bothering her?"  
  
"If it was that simple Mamoru we would know why she gave up on us."  
  
"She didn't give up on you, she gave up on herself." Mamoru turned away from Rei. "Do you know she has two children she left behind? Twins?"  
  
"No I."  
  
"Chibi-Usa and Endy. They are almost three years old."  
  
"Three years? But she wasn't seeing anyone then."  
  
Mamoru turned and leaned against her desk. "No Rei, she wasn't, and besides me today she STILL wasn't!"  
  
"Then whose are they?"  
  
"Rei." A tear fell from Mamoru's eyes as he looked down. "Usagi was attacked walking home one day and."  
  
"No! Don't say it Mamoru! Please don't say it!"  
  
Mamoru just looked into Rei's tear filled eyes and she knew.  
  
"Then that's why.GOD if only I had known I would have gotten her to talk about it"  
  
"I was the first she told. I mean I guess her mom would know, but you know Usagi. She can keep a secret from anyone of it suits her."  
  
"Wait a minute Mamoru, when did Usagi tell you all this?"  
  
"I was with her less then an hour before the shooting. I bumped into her at Motoki's so I walked her home." Mamoru sat down barrying his head in his hands. "Why did I leave?"  
  
"Mamoru, it's not your fault."  
  
"If I would have stayed just 10-15 minutes longer, I probably wouldn't be sitting here!"  
  
Mamoru's fingers curled through his hair. "She and I were going to go out to dinner." Remembering the diaries in his pocket he pulled them out gently rubbing his fingers along the spine. "And after all this time I have learned how she truly felt about me, only it's to late."  
  
Realizing he was babbling Mamoru looked up at Rei. "Anyway I figured I should have been the one to tell you. Give you a chance to call the girls."  
  
"Mamoru, I really don't think you should take this case."  
  
"No I'm fine, I just didn't have the chance to let it sink in before." Carefully he ran his fingers along the dairies. "Anyway I should go and read these. They may give us a lead."  
  
"Good idea. And there is no reason you should have to do it here. Why don't you take the rest of the night off."  
  
"Thank you." Mamoru stood and left without another word. 


	3. Chapter 5

**Lonely Hearts  
****Note:** Wow over a year and a half since I posted chap 4 O.O Sorry folks, school work got in the way. Now that I'm graduated I will have more time to go back to my old fics and finish/rewrite a lot of them. So stay tuned!

**Chapter 5  
**The Next Day

Mamoru sat quietly reading the first diary, when his cell phone started going off on its jaunty tune. "I have to change that ringer." Mamoru ran his fingers through his tousled hair as he put the diary down and went to retrieve his phone.

"Hello?"

"Detective? This is Officer Taihito over at the station. "Would you be able to come in today at noon for questioning?"

Mamoru glanced at his clock, 11:30 blaring back at him in big red numbers. "Yeah, of course. I assume this is just routine?"

"Of course, Sir."

"Be there in a half hour."

Mamoru closed his phone. "A half an hour…" Looking at the diary, he left it in its place on his table as he went to get ready.

Mamoru sat across the table from his fellow Detectives in the interrogation room. For the first time he was seeing it from the suspects point of view. He wasn't really sure he cared for it.

"Detective Chiba, you were the last to see the vic alive."

"Usagi, her name is Usagi." Mamoru looked up at the Detectives through his eyelashes.

"Usagi." One of the Detectives corrected.

"Yes, I met up with her at a friend of mine's coffee shop, and then I walked her home."

"Did you talk about anything that might link to the case."

"I don't really think it's my place to say." Mamoru put his hand on the table as he looked up and around the room.

The other Detectives just looked at him waiting for him to finish. "She told me she was attacked three years ago."

"What sort of attack?"

"Rape." Mamoru looked up not able to meet their eyes. "That left her pregnant with twins."

"Did she tell you about her attacker?"

"I only got a vague description. Deep Green eyes and black hair."

"Do you feel there could be a possible connection?"

"Possible, it is defiantly an angle to explore. But it has been three years."

"After you talked to her about her attack, did you talk about anything else?"

"Yeah, I told her I would take her out to dinner today."

"Dinner? Were you romantically involved with her?"

"Not entirely, I hadn't seen her for three years until yesterday. But I was sure hoping."

"How long have you felt that way about Usagi?"

"I really don't think that is pertinent to the investigation Detectives."

"Maybe it is, did you have those feelings for her three years ago when she was attacked?"

Mamoru stood straight up in his hair. "Are you trying to say I was the one that attacked her because I loved her three years ago? Did you even listen to the description I have you?! He has green eyes! Look at my eyes? Do I have green eyes? No!"

"We have to explore all the angles Detective, and you very well know that, being that you are our only source of information about this situation we can't always rely on the description. If you were the suspect, then you could give us a false ID to keep the track of you."

"I did not rape Usagi! If you need another description, try asking her mother! I'm sure she knew something about it. After all she is now the guardian of the two kids isn't she? She has to know something."

"She knew about the attack, but she didn't get the description. Usagi was pretty closed off after the incident. You are apparently the only one she even opened up to about this situation."

Crossing his arms and putting them on the table before him, Mamoru put his head down. "I did not attack Usagi, you have to believe me. Ask the Captain. She can vouch for my character. Ask anyone."

"We understand that Detective, you know this processes as well as any of us. We have to question everything. Forensics will be sending the prints from the gun this afternoon. As soon as we have done so, you will be clear. The Captain has asked that you not be on the case."

"WHAT?! I talked to her yesterday and she had no problem with me being on it."

"You are to emotionally attached to Usagi. Your judgment would be cloudy."

Mamoru looked up at the other Detectives. "Are we done here, I have to go talk to the Captain. There is no way I am getting thrown off this case!"

"We are done."

Mamoru slammed his chair back against the table and stormed out of interrogation.

Without even knocking Mamoru opened Rei's door with a slam. "What's this I hear of you taking me off the case. You had no problem with it last night!"

Rei looked up startled. "I'm trying to stay removed from this case as well, because I like you will have a bent perception of the law when it comes to the situation."

"No I won't!"

"You might not think you will, but I have seen it Mamoru, I've seen it in many fine officers. They get emotionally involved and they make rash decisions. I don't want to see that happen here. So I'm going to relieve you from duty until this case is over."

"But!"

"That is an order Detective. I don't want you going all vigilante on me either. You are to be as far removed from this case until it is solved. So please turn in your badge and weapon."

Mamoru just stared at Rei with pure shock. "I can't believe you are doing this to me. You know how I feel about this."

"And that is exactly why you are being pulled." Rei watched as Mamoru handed over all of his things. "You'll get these back when the case is done. I'm sorry Mamoru. If you need to talk to me about anything, you know where to call."

Mamoru didn't bother to respond, he just turned and walked out of the Captains office, slamming the door behind him.


End file.
